Found Me
by Shunou
Summary: One, two, three... When I open my eyes, will you be there for me?/ [sasuke sakura]


_One, two, three…_

_When I open my eyes, will you be there for me?_

_._

Found Me

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

.

"Sakura! Kau dimana?" Teriakan seorang bocah tujuh tahun menggema di tengah sepinya sebuah taman kota.

Taman kota itu perlahan mulai ditinggalkan oleh para pengunjungnya seiring dengan sore yang beranjak petang. Hanya menyisakan segelintir gerombolan anak kecil yang sudah lelah bermain.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Kita pulang!"

Bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu – bocah dengan rambut mencuat di belakang kepalanya – menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sosok _aniki_nya yang terlihat tengah melambai.

"_Aniki_ duluan saja! Aku belum menemukan Sakura!"

"Sudah tinggalkan saja! Paling juga dia sudah pulang dulu!" Seorang bocah berambut merah seumuran _aniki_nya menyahut dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia terlalu lelah jika harus menunggu si kecil Uchiha ini.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalian sana pergilah!" bentaknya membuat bocah rambut merah tadi mendecih.

"Kau peduli sekali padanya, sih! Bodoh!"

Lima kawanan bocah laki-laki itu segera beranjak pergi dari taman kota yang sepi itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak nampak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Cepat pulang ya, Sasuke!"

.

_Four and five_

_But you never found me…_

.

Mata _onyx_ tajam seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun tengah memandang keramaian jalanan Konoha yang kini dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari lantai dua mansion megah keluarganya.

Kota kelahirannya tak seperti ini – paling tidak hingga sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Cepatlah berangkat, Sasuke. Ini hari pertama sekolahmu." Seorang wanita setengah baya muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa sepiring roti bakar yang masih panas. Aroma roti bakar selai kacang itu memenuhi sebagian ruang makan yang nampak sepi.

Pemuda pendiam itu, aka Sasuke, baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan ketika _kaa-san_nya memanggil. Kemudian dengan segera ia menoleh ke belakang. Kepala ravennya mengangguk. "Hn. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_."

Tanpa berniat mengambil satu pun roti bakar yang tampak menggugah itu, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu beranjak keluar dari mansion keluarganya menuju jalan raya Konoha yang sudah ramai.

Ini hari pertamanya di Konoha. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya tinggal di Inggris, pemuda raven itu kembali. Banyak hal yang berubah dari kota yang membesarkannya itu. Taman-taman yang dulu sering dikunjunginya kini berubah menjadi bangunan pencakar langit. Tak tampak lagi rumah-rumah dengan halaman yang luas dan asri, hanya ada apar_Teme_n-apar_Teme_n mewah. Minus mansionnya yang memang tak pernah berubah sejak kepergiannya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Hari pertama sekolahnya di Akademi Konoha, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Sepanjang trotoar, Sasuke hanya diam dengan _headset_ di kedua telinganya.

Banyak hal yang berubah dari kota ini. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah menjadi bagian dari kota ini. Konoha yang sekarang adalah pusat perekonomian terbesar negaranya. Sasuke mendengus sesekali menyadari pikiran konyolnya tentang rasa asing yang menghinggapinya tiap kali ia melihat tempat-tempat yang asing baginya.

Sesuai dengan petunjuk _kaa-san_nya, Akademi Konoha masih ada di kompleks yang sama. Cukup membantu bagi Uchiha bungsu ini. Tak perlu banyak petunjuk, cukup dengan lokasi lama, Sasuke sudah bisa memetakan sendiri jalan-jalan di Konoha.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga di gerbang megah sekolah barunya. Dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa, Sasuke terdiam di depan gerbang. _Onyx_nya mengamati bangunan megah yang terkesan sangat modern. Sekolah itu didominasi dengan jendela-jendela besar dan bangunannya tinggi, sepertinya sampai lima lantai.

Dalam sekali lihat, orang awam pun akan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa sekolah ini memang benar-benar pantas dikategorikan sebagai sekolah internasional. Dari bangungannya, dari para muridnya yang kebanyakan membawa mobil mewah, juga dari informasi yang sering Sasuke dengar. Bahkan saat dia masih di Inggris, ia sudah sering mendengar nama sekolah Akademi Konoha.

Dengan langkah tegap, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki areal sekolah. Tak luput, kedatangannya menarik perhatian banyak murid Akademi Konoha – terlebih para siswi Akademi Konoha.

Sasuke tak lagi ambil pusing dengan reaksi kebanyakan gadis yang melihatnya. Ia sudah terbiasa, bahkan sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Sejak kecil Sasuke sudah terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi merona, walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri sifat Sasuke sudah dingin dan cuek.

Satu hal yang tiba-tiba melintas dalam benaknya. Rupanya para anak konglomerat pun bisa bertingkah menggelikan dengan tebar pesona di depannya. Dengan seringai menghina, pemuda Uchiha ini meneruskan langkahnya tanpa sedikit pun memedulikan sekelilingnya. _Here we go, our coldest guy ever._

.

_Six, then seven…_

_Should I wait you to come?_

.

Sasuke masih terus bersikap dingin dan cuek menghadapi reaksi teman-teman barunya di kelas. Dengan wajah _stoic_nya, Sasuke menyapa singkat teman-temannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal."

"Nah…" Guru matematikanya bergumam dengan tangan menggosok-gosok dagunya yang tertutup masker ketat. "Bangku itu kos-"

"Waaa! _Gomen_, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak merespon teriakan seorang gadis dari arah pintu. Begitu kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat sumber teriakan, dengan segera _onyx_nya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _emerald_ bening yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Seorang gadis berjidat lebar dengan napas tersenggal berdiri bergelayut pada kusen pintu. Keringat membasahi wajah langsat mulus tanpa celanya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Sakura."

Gadis itu hanya menyeringai lucu sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya canggung.

"_Gomen…_"

Guru matematika yang tengah memegang buku bersampul orange di tangan itu menghela napas jengah. Sudah bosan dengan tabiat murid kesayangannya itu. Bahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah masuk kelas tepat waktu masih sering menjumpai bangku Sakura kosong di kelas paginya. Penerus keterlambatannya.

"Sana, cepat duduk di bangkumu. Dan ini…" Kakashi melirik Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di sampingnya. "Sasuke Uchiha. Teman barumu."

Gadis _pink_ itu hanya melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, seolah-olah Sasuke tidak lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Sakura hanya melenggang dengan indahnya di depan Sasuke, membuat kilatan mata Sasuke berubah untuk sekejap.

"Ehm, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sakura. Hanya bangku itu yang kosong."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, kemudian melangkah mengikuti Sakura yang tengah terbelalak. Uchiha itu memilih tidak memedulikan Sakura dan kembali berjalan ke dua bangku yang kosong di deret belakang.

Samar, masih didengarnya Sakura yang mendesis tajam di belakangnya. Tanpa siapa pun menyadari, pemuda raven itu menyeringai lebar, nyaris tertawa.

Dan sepanjang pelajaran matematika yang tak pernah membuatnya antusias itu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan menahan seringainya akibat ulah konyol gadis Haruno di sampingnya ini. Ada saja yang dikerjakannya, dan tentu saja karena kecerobohan akutnya, gadis itu selalu berujung membuat masalah.

Sesekali desisan jengkel keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ini pagi tersialnya. Ia bangun kesiangan karena ulah, – ucapkan terima kasih pada teman blondenya yang cerewet – yang telah memaksanya begadang untuk sekedar mengobrol di telpon! Akibatnya Sakura pontang panting menyiapkan kebutuhan sekolahnya. PR-PRnya belum selesai sepenuhnya, dan ia harus menunggu giliran mandinya. Hari yang sempurna! Sakura mendengus sekali lagi.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Kakashi menegur Sakura yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik ranselnya – menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengganggu.

Sakura meringis kecut. "Ya, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura jengah, kemudian kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai X dan Y yang membosankan. Lihat saja, sepagi ini nyaris separuh kelas merebahkan kepalanya di meja masing-masing. Sakura dan beberapa murid lain yang tidak begitu mengantuk memilih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya tersisa Sasuke dan beberapa kepala yang tetap menyimak penjelasan _sensei_ mereka, walau ekspresi kebosanan tak terlewatkan di tiap wajah yang masih tegak itu.

"Sshh.. Mana bukuku?" pekik Sakura tertahan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Apa lagi yang dicari gadis ini? Belum sempat Sasuke menegur Sakura untuk sekedar bertanya, Kakashi lagi-lagi sudah memanggil Sakura dari depan. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak dan menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Kalau kau bosan dengan pelajaranku, kau bisa pergi tidur seperti temanmu yang lain, nona muda. Aku tahu pelajaran macam ini sudah kau hapal di luar kepala. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau ada di kelasku, kau ikuti aturanku atau keluar."

Wajah Sakura memucat. Walaupun Kakashi masih menegurnya dengan nada yang tak lebih dari terkesan datar dan bosan, tapi efeknya berlipat-lipat pada Sakura. Sepanjang ia bersekolah, baru kali ini Sakura ditegur oleh gurunya. Sakura terbilang pintar, sehingga tidak pernah punya masalah dalam pelajarannya. Dan tentu saja, ia selalu menjadi murid kesayangan guru-gurunya. Tak luput juga Kakashi.

Perlahan, kepala _pink_ itu tertunduk dan Kakashi kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Sasuke hanya diam dan melirik Sakura sesekali. Rupanya teguran ringan seperti tadi sudah mengacaukan Sakura, dan menyebabkan gadis itu terus-terusan murung sepanjang sisa pelajaran hingga sirine berbunyi, menandakan sekolah telah usai.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Menyenangkan?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan teman-teman masa kecilmu dulu?"

"Hn." Jawaban yang sama dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kali ini disertai dengan gelengan samar. Matanya tertuju pada majalah olah raga yang dipegangnya.

"Oh iya, nanti malam kita akan mengunjungi salah satu temanmu."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, masih dengan fokus mata pada jejeran kalimat-kalimat yang dicetak kecil di majalahnya. Satu gerakan singkat, _kaa-san_nya sudah bisa mengerti arti isyarat putranya yang sekaligus mewakili pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin kau masih ingat. Keluarga Namikaze."

"_Dobe_."

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut. "Kau masih ingat dengan sebutan itu."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas sebelum meneguk jus tomat yang baru saja disodorkan _kaa-san_nya padanya. "Kami masih sering berkirim _e-mail…" _Sasuke meneguk jusnya sekali lagi, "sampai empat tahun lalu."

"Syukurlah," ujar wanita itu, Mikoto, lega. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah bersiap-siap."

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan dan isyarat, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua untuk bersiap-siap. Dari bawah, _kaa-san_nya berseru untuk mengingatkannya supaya memakai pakaian yang rapi dan bukan sekedar kaus oblongnya – dan tentu saja hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hn' pelan andalannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keluarga Uchiha itu untuk tiba di sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar di sebuah kompleks elit Konoha.

"Ayo, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Naru-_kun_."

.

Mikoto yang malam itu mengenakan dress hitam sederhana nampak cantik dan serasi bergandengan dengan Fugaku–suaminya yang malam itu mengenakan jas semi formal. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu itu hanya berjalan santai di belakang kedua orang tuanya. Dengan kemeja biru yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku dan dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka sehingga memerlihatkan kaus hitam yang dipakainya di balik kemeja biru polosnya, membuat Sasuke malam itu terlihat luar biasa keren.

Tiba di depan pintu rumah Namikaze, mereka bertiga disambut dengan ramah oleh pasangan Namikaze yang rupanya sudah menanti-nanti kehadiran kawan lama mereka.

"Mikoto-_chan_, lama tidak jumpa. Apa kabar?" Wanita manis berambut merah itu menghambur memeluk Mikoto dan mencium sekilas pipinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf tidak pernah mengabari kalian. Bagaimana kabar keluargamu sendiri?"

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Ah…" Pandangan wanita itu, Kushina, baralih pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tangan di kedua saku celananya. Senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya. "Ini Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mikoto mengangguk membenarkan, tak luput dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang di_make-up_ minimalis. Perasaan bangga begitu meletup-letup membanggakan anaknya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kushina segera beranjak untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke, dengan sedikit canggung balas memeluk Kushina. "Aku baik, _Ba-san_. Mana Naruto?"

Kushina buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ada di atas. Naiklah. Kebetulan sekali ada teman-temannya, teman-temanmu juga."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat kemudian beranjak menuju tangga yang ditunjukkan Kushina padanya. Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Wajahnya tetap dipasang datar, sedangkan pikirannya berputar ke masa-masa kecilnya dulu. Beberapa teman masih diingat namanya, beberapa yang lain sudah tidak bersisa. Memang tabiat Sasuke yang tidak begitu memedulikan nama orang di sekitarnya.

Dari jauh, Sasuke bisa mendengar keriuhan dari kamar yang dimaksud Kushina. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya berapa 'teman' yang tengah tumpah ruah di kamar itu? Tepat di depan pintu kamar orange itu, Sasuke berhenti dan mengamati tulisan dan stiker yang ditempel di sana.

Masih dengan kerutan di dahinya, kali ini disertai seringai kecil begitu Sasuke mendapati sepotong pita kuning yang diketahuinya adalah milik para aparat keamanan yang biasa digunakan untuk membatasi TKP. _DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE_. Dengan gamang, Sasuke diam di depan pintu itu. Bukannya karena patuh dengan tulisan konyol itu, tapi lebih pada kericuhan dari dalam kamar itu.

Gelak tawa, umpatan, celotehan, juga sayup-sayup terdengar suara TV atau mungkin _video games_. Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Sasuke terayun untuk membuka pintu itu, masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keriuhan di dalam kamar itu terhenti sejenak. Beberapa kepala yang melihat sosoknya berdiri di ambang pintu mengerut heran.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bermacam-macam kepala menyembul dalam penglihatannya. Hitam nanas, pirang kuncir kuda, coklat bercepol, hitam _spike_, _indigo_, hitam klimis, coklat panjang, dan pirang _spike_… _pink_!

"_TEMEEEE_!"

Sontak begitu _onyx_ Sasuke berhenti di kepala _spike_ blonde, sosok pemilik mata _sapphire_ itu terlonjak kaget dan menghambur ke arahnya. Dengan sebuah pelukan besar, nyaris menyerupai lompatan untuk memeluknya, sosok yang memanggilnya '_Teme_' itu berseru kegirangan.

"Kau pulang, _Teme_!"

"Kau masih sama berisiknya, _Dobe_."

Pemuda yang dipanggil _Dobe_ olehnya itu segera mengangkat wajahnya. Mata _sapphire_nya berkilat lebih cerah, berkali-kali lipat. Sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah _tan_nya, masih sama polos dan bodoh.

"Kukira _Kaa-san_ bergurau saat bilang kau pindah ke mari lagi!" Dengan sedikit paksaan, Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arah teman-temannya yang masih diam.

Sasuke hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Tiap pasang mata yang ada di kamar orange berantakan itu memandangnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

"Kau masih ingat mereka semua?"

Sasuke mengangguk samar, diiringi cengiran lebar Naruto.

"Hei, ini Sasuke. Kalian masih ingat?" Beberapa kepala mengangguk, sisanya menggeleng. "Dia dan Itachi-_nii_! Kalian pasti ingat! Mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Inggris sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Oh! Si makhluk es!" Gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri agak ke belakang itu tiba-tiba berseru sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain.

Sasuke memandangi gadis periang itu malas sambil bergumam. "Siapa yang makhluk es, Tenten?"

"Kau ingat namanya?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Shikamaru si kepala nanas, Ino putri keluarga pemilik toko bunga, Tenten, Kiba anjing, Hinata dan Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee. Dan…" _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat sekilas begitu matanya beralih ke gadis yang berdiri paling pinggir, yang menampakkan wajah tanpa minat melihat Sasuke. "…Sakura."

Di sampingnya, Naruto bertepuk tangan riuh. "Bravooo!"

"Naruto! Makan malam!" Seruan – lebih tepatnya teriakan Kushina dari bawah segera menghentikan keriuhan yang semula akan tercipta di kamar itu.

"Nah, ayo kita turun!"

.

Makan malam di rumah Namikaze benar-benar jadi makan malam paling riuh yang pernah dialaminya. Sepuluh anak muda duduk berjejer dan saling berhadapan di meja panjang ruang makan Namikaze, membuat kericuhan di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka. Sebenarnya empat dari mereka lebih memilih diam – karena memang tabiat mereka. Sisanya, sudah bisa ditebak ; Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura dan Rock Lee saling mengobrol, bahkan saling melempar lap dan kacang.

Para orang tua hanya duduk di ujung meja lain tanpa banyak komentar. Pasangan Namikaze yang memang sudah biasa dengan keriuhan semacam ini hanya maklum dan tersenyum menanggapi tingkah polah anak-anak itu. Sedangkan Uchiha? Mikoto tersenyum tipis sesekali mendengar ocehan mereka, sedangkan suaminya makan tanpa bicara, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian selesaikan dulu makan kalian. Lalu pergilah belajar," tegur Minato, sang kepala keluarga pada anak-anak itu.

"_Hai_…"

Berikutnya, makan malam berlangsung senyap dan cepat. Anak-anak itu menyelesaikan makanan mereka dengan cepat dan sambil setengah berlari meninggalkan meja makan, tentu saja bagi para gadis mereka harus ikut membantu membereskan piring dan meja.

"Ayo _Teme_!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke yang tampak malas untuk ikut ke kamarnya.

"Kita baru saja makan _Dobe_! Diamlah sebentar."

"Ayo… Naik saja."

Sasuke walaupun dengan terpaksa akhirnya ikut juga ditarik Naruto ke kamarnya. Teman-temannya yang lain ikut membuntuti di belakang mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi-_nii_?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Dia masih kuliah."

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Universitas di Jepang. Dia tidak ikut pindah ke Inggris."

"Eh? Kenapa dia tidak pernah berkunjung ke mari?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Mengunjungi kami di Inggris saja hampir tidak pernah."

Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya menyeringai lebar. Begitu mereka semua sampai di kamar Naruto, keramaian lagi-lagi tercipta. Ino dengan suara tingginya mulai beradu mulut dengan Tenten. Kiba dan Rock Lee yang memang terkadang terlalu _over_, semakin membisingkan suasana.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Ia hanya diam mengamati kawan-kawannya saling bercanda dan bertengkar satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang ikut menghempaskan diri di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali memandang keramaian di depannya tanpa minat. Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam, tidak ada yang berusaha membuka percakapan. Tentu saja karena Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka memulai pembicaraan. Tapi, sedikit aneh bagi Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah gadis yang periang dan banyak bicara, sama seperti Ino.

Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dan mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ yang dibawanya. Sakura hanya diam di sampingnya sambil melirik Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke tengah memejamkan matanya, tapi pemuda itu bisa merasakan lirikan tajam gadis manis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Dengan gerakan malas, dilepasnya _headset_ kirinya dan diulurkannya pada Sakura, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Gadis pink itu segera meraih _headset_ yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya. Sambil sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke – karena keterbatasan panjang kabel headset – mereka berdua terlarut dalam petikan-petikan gitar dan bas yang menggema di telinga mereka masing-masing.

_Rock? Tidak buruk…_

~xXx~

_Eight…_

_Oh, I can't see you in the dark…_

~xXx~

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan saling bersisian menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Sepanjang koridor sekolah, mereka berdua bercakap-cakap seru. Tentu saja hanya Naruto yang terlihat antusias, karena Sasuke hanya menanggapi sekilas dengan 'hn' andalannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau juga sekolah di sini, _Teme_?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Aku baru pindah kemarin, _Dobe_."

"Ya… Paling tidak kau kan bisa menemuiku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu keliling sekolah!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Naruto masih saja secerewet dulu. "Mana kutahu kau sekolah di sini, _Dobe_?"

"Oh iya ya…" gumam Naruto konyol yang membuat Sasuke meghela napas jengkel. "Oh iya! Kau sekelas dengan Sakura-_chan_, kan? Bagaimana pertemuan kalian? Menyenangkan?" alih Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Memang harus menyenangkan?" Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, membuat pemuda blonde itu mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kalian kan dulu sangat dekat…"

"Itu dulu."

Naruto berdecak. "Hm, ya sudahlah. Mungkin Sakura-_chan_ masih canggung bertemu denganmu."

_Canggung? Dia masih marah pasti… _Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu heran melihat sikap Sakura yang begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat dengannya. Walaupun mereka berdua sangat dekat dulunya, itu bukan jadi jaminan mereka berdua akan tetap dekat. Apalagi mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sepuluh tahun. Waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan seseorang. Dan lagi, Sasuke dulu tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa memberi tahu Sakura yang notabene sangat dekat dengannya. Tentu saja itu melukai Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu yakin, apakah karena hal seperti itu Sakura marah besar padanya sampai sekarang.

"Sakura-_chan_ sangat sedih ketika kau pergi dulu. Dia tidak keluar rumah selama seminggu. Dan setelahnya dia jarang bersama kami. Kau jahat sekali, _Teme_!"

Nah… Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Baru saja Sasuke hendak membalas ucapan Naruto, seseroang sudah terlebih dulu berteriak memanggil mereka. Dua pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, dan terlihat seorang gadis sepantaran mereka berlari kecil dengan rambut blondenya yang dikuncir kuda.

"Oh, Ino. Pagi-pagi kau sudah berisik ya!"

Ino melirik tajam Naruto. "Kau juga sama saja, bodoh!"

Di sampingnya, Sasuke menghela napas berat. Bertambah lagi kebisingan pagi ini…

~xXx~

Seminggu ini tidak ada perubahan drastis dalam hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sekolah, pulang, mengerjakan PR, bersantai, olahraga, tidur, dan sedikit berjalan-jalan. Tidak sampai teman-temannya yang berisik memilih mengganti _base camp_ mereka dari rumah Naruto ke rumahnya!

"Kau…" desis Sasuke tajam sambil menatap maut Naruto.

Sedangkan yang ditatap tajam dengan aura membunuh hanya menampakkan cengiran lebarnya. "Lama tak berkunjung ke mari, _Teme_!"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Sasuke menghadang jalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan menyandarkan tangannya ke ambang pintu. Matanya meneliti satu per sata kepala yang bermunculan di hadapannya.

"Main!"

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Pulang."

"Siapa, Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto sudah muncul di ruang tamu dan dengan segera matanya membulat berbinar melihat kehadiran teman-teman Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak kau persilahkan masuk, Sasuke? Ayo, ayo. Kalian masuklah!"

Sasuke menggeram di tempatnya, tidak kuasa menolak perintah _kaa-san_nya. Tentu saja Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain tersenyum cerah dan kompak berseru riang.

"Ha'i…" koor mereka berbarengan.

"Awas kalau kau mengacau!" desis Sasuke tajam ke telinga Naruto – si pimpinan kebisingan.

"Hehe, sabar saja _Teme_!"

Di belakangnya, Sakura berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Nampak paling tidak antusias dari pada yang lainnya. Sasuke sengaja melambatkan jalannya untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak begitu memedulikan kehadiran Sasuke, ia masih asyik mengamati dekorasi rumah Sasuke yang tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali ia main ke mansion itu.

"_Teme_! Kau tidak bilang kau punya PS3!" seru Naruto dari arah kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Berisik…" desis Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang terbilang luas dan rapi, kebisingan makin menjadi-jadi. Semua temannya mulai menjelajah tiap sudut kamarnya, mencoba berbagai barang yang ada di sana. Mana _privasi_nya? Sasuke menggeram dalam hati melihat ulah teman-temannya yang sembarangan.

"Kau tidak simpan majalan porno kan, _Teme_?"

Segera saja bantal duduk yang ada di sofa kamar Sasuke melayang mengenai kepala pirang yang tengah menyeringai tolol.

"Memangnya aku seperti kau apa?"

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi protes begitu teman-temannya mulai mengacak-acak kamar barunya yang baru saja selesai dibereskan kemarin. Dengan gusar, ia hanya duduk di sofa hitam nyaman di dekat jendela kamarnya. Teman-temannya yang lain mulai menginvasi kamarnya, mencoba PS3 terbarunya, deretan DVD dan CD koleksinya, juga mulai mengacak-acak rak bukunya yang nyaris dipenuhi majalah otomotif, olah raga, dan buku-buku setebal ensiklopedia.

"Kau baca ini juga?"

Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke arah rak buku yang ada di sebelah sofa yang tengah didudukinya. Di sana berdiri Sakura dengan wajah bosan sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah buku cukup tebal berwarna kuning. _Calling You, Kiminishika Kikoenai._

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau juga?"

"Hanya separuhnya. Aku kehilangan buku ini."

"Bawa saja kalau kau mau."

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, kali ini disertai kerutan di keningnya. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Kenapa harus?"

"Siapa tahu…"

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau yang bawa."

"Kalau Ino?" pancing Sakura dan sukses membuat Sasuke mangembalikan fokusnya pada Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu."

Sakura terdiam, dan tidak menjawab. Memilih mengamati koleksi buku-buku Sasuke yang menggiurkan.

.

Dan entah bagaimana bisa sore ini Sasuke mendatangi sebuah toko buku bersama seorang gadis, Sakura. Dua hari lalu, begitu Sakura mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya – lumayan cepat mengingat Sakura hanya membacanya dalam dua hari dan betapa tebalnya buku satu itu – dan tiba-tiba saja ide untuk membeli buku baru melintas di kepalanya. Dan beginilah akhirnya. Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk menemani dirinya memilih buku.

Di sampingnya, Sakura sibuk mengamati jejeran buku baru yang masih disampul plastik rapat. Keningnya berkerut sembari membaca sinopsis buku di cover belakangnya.

"Aku punya buku itu. Kau tidak perlu beli." Dan entah dari mana lagi Sasuke bisa mengatakannya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dipegangnya. "Oh, oke." Ditaruhya lagi buku bersampul hitam itu.

Sasuke kembali mengamati buku-buku di hadapannya. Bingung memilih. Banyak buku yang menarik baginya, terutama buku-buku sastra terkemuka yang baru saja selesai diterjemahkan.

"_Goth_. Novel horor yang bagus."

"Kau pernah baca?" tanya Sasuke sambil menimbang-nimbang buku yang dipegangnya itu.

Sakura menggedikkan bahunya. "Hanya baca sinopsis dan komentar-komentar tentang novel itu. Banyak yang bilang novel itu bagus."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, kemudian memasukkan novel itu ke dalam tas plastik bersama dua buku lain.

"Kau mau beli juga?"

Sakura memijit keningnya sejenak. "Tidak," ujarnya singkat seraya meletakkan kembali sebuah buku bersampul merah. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo lekas pulang," ajak Sakura kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Degan cepat, pemuda _raven_ itu mengambil buku yang baru saja diletakkan Sakura ke tas yang dibawanya. Kemudian mengikuti Sakura ke kasir untuk membayar buku-buku yang dibelinya.

.

Dua insan itu berjalan dalam diam. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka obrolkan, mengingat Sasuke memang tipe pendiam dan kecanggungan di antara mereka yang belum juga mencair. Keduanya berjalan bersisian, sedikit jauh dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Sakura sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan sore Konoha. Daun-daun pepohonan yang menguning menghiasi jalan-ajalan Konoha. Akhir musim gugur. Udara di sore itu cukup dingin, hingga membuat gadis pink itu merapatkan mantel kulit yang dipakainya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku matel biru tuanya. Dengan cepat dilingkarkannya syal rajutan yang sedari tadi melilit di lehernya ke leher Sakura yang terbuka.

Sakura bergerak untuk menolak uluran syal Sasuke, namun Sasuke bersikukuh untuk tetap memasangnya ke leher Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih' yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. Bisa dirasakan gadis itu kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya dan wangi maskulin segera memenuhi penciumannya. Wangi yang hangat.

Langkah mereka berdua kompak terhenti begitu mereka melintasi sebuah taman yang sepi. Taman kota yang sama simana mereka menghabiskan nyaris setiap sore di masa kecil mereka untuk bermain. Taman yang sama di mana Sasuke dan Sakura terakhir kali bertemu, dimana akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah meringkuk sendirian di balik pohon menunggu Sasuke menemukannya.

Mereka berdua kembali melangkah, kali ini menuju taman yang sepi itu. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku taman panjang yang dipenuhi tumpukan daun gugur. Masih tidak ada suara dari mereka. Mereka masih nyaman dengan kesunyian yang tercipta.

Memori keduanya kembali berputar di sore terakhir pertemuan mereka…

.

"_Sakura! Kau dimana?" Sasuke kecil yang saat itu masih berusian tujuh tahun berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil nama gadis kecil yang sudah sejam lalu dicarinya._

_Tidak ada jawaban yang diinginkannya. Taman itu semakin sepi begitu kawanan anak kecil seusia dirinya beranjak menuju pintu masuk taman kota itu._

_"Ayo, Sasuke! Kita pulang!"_

_Sasuke menoleh ke sumber teriakan. Di sana anikinya, Itachi, tengah melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak menyuruhnya pulang. Di belakangnya berdiri beberapa anak kecil yang tampak lusuh dan kelelahan._

_"Aniki duluan saja! Aku belum menemukan Sakura!"_

_"Sudah tinggalkan saja! Paling juga dia sudah pulang dulu!" Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut merah balas berseru pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke mendengus. "Kalian sana pergilah!" bentaknya membuat bocah rambut merah tadi, Sasori, mendecih._

_"Kau peduli sekali padanya, sih! Bodoh!"_

_Tujuh kawanan bocah laki-laki itu segera beranjak pergi dari taman kota yang sepi itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak nampak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka._

_"Cepat pulang, Sasuke!"_

_Begitu kawanan itu lenyap dari pandangan, Sasuke kembali menatap sekeliling taman yang mulai menggelap._

_"Sakura!"_

_Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke mencari Sakura, kini tubuhnya sudah kuyup keringat. Hari sudah beranjak malam dan perutnya sudah berbunyi. Jam di taman itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kemana Sakura?_

_"Sakura…" panggilnya lemah, kehabisan tenaga. Dengan gontai, Sasuke duduk di bangku taman panjang, kemudian menghela napas. "Padahal besok aku harus pergi…"_

_Tanpa diketahui bocah itu, seorang gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah duduk meringkuk di balik pohon tak jauh darinya. Wajah gadis itu pucat dengan bibir kaku. Tubuhnya yang sudah lama tidak digerakkan kram, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Ditambah dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba hilang akibat kepanikan luar biasa begitu menyadari hari sudah beranjak malam. Gadis kecil itu takut gelap!_

_Sasuke beranjak bangun dan berdiri dengan lunglai. Dengan langkah lemas, bocah raven itu melangkah keluar dari taman, tak tahu lagi dimana harus mencari gadis kecilnya itu._

.

_Nine…_

_I was captured by the darkness…_

.

"Aku terus menunggu. Bahkan sampai pagi datang, kau tidak juga menemukanku…"

Sasuke terhenyak. Bayangan masa lalunya terusik oleh suara lemah gadis pink di sampingnya itu. Tatapan matanya berpindah dari tanah di bawahnya ke ujung kaki Sakura yang ditutupi _boot_ hitam.

"Maaf.." Hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan pemuda Uchiha itu setelah sekian lama keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya… Sendirian, tanpa harapan, dan begitu esoknya aku bangun di taman itu, aku masih sendiri…"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya terkunci pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan erat.

"Dan kau seenaknya pergi… Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku!"

"Aku… berencan mengatakannya sore itu. Tapi sampai aku pulang, aku tidak juga menemukanmu."

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba menghalau air mata yang mengkhianatinya dan mengalir perlahan turun melewati pipi putihnya.

"Kau jahat…"

"Maaf…"

"Kau bodoh…"

"Sepertinya begitu…"

"Kau ayam kurang ajar!"

"Ya…"

Untuk detik berikutnya, tak ada lagi suara Sakura. Yang terdengar hanya isakan gadis itu. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya untuk merengkuh Sakura ke pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah Sakura ke dadanya.

"Aku benci kau!"

Sasuke hanya diam saat Sakura mulai memukul-mukul dadanya dan mencabik-cabik mantel yang dipakainya. Air mata membasahi mantel yang dikenakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan terus menunggu hingga Sakura tenang.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Sasuke mengetatkan pelukannya. "_Tou-san_ harus meyelesaikan masalah perusahaan di sana. Dan kalau tidak cepat, perusahaan akan bangkrut."

Sasuke bisa merasakan gadis dalam dekapannya itu semakin mendekatkan diri padanya. "Kenapa tidak kabari aku?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku takut…"

"Apa?"

"Kau marah padaku."

Satu pukulan kembali bersarang di dada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merintih kecil. "Tentu saja aku marah! Aku patah hati tahu! Kau seenaknya meninggalkanku, masih tidak mengabariku untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba datang dan… berlagak seolah-olah kau tidak bersalah! Rasa marahku sudah berkarat tahu!"

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara geraian rambut Sakura dan menggumamkan seribu maaf di baliknya. Lagi-lagi tangis Sakura pecah.

"Kau tidak tahu bodoh! Sepuluh tahun aku terus menunggumu! Aku nyaris putus asa, kau tidak pernah kembali! Dan begitu aku mau membuka lembaran hidup baru, kau muncul! Kau mengacaukan segalanya!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Maaf kalau aku mengacaukan hidupmu…"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya kesepian selama sepuluh tahun! Hiks…"

"Kau punya bayak teman, Sakura…"

"BODOH!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Air mata membanjiri waahnya yang lusuh. "TIDAK KUSANGKA KAU SEBODOH INI, UCHIHA!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura keheranan, heran dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba meledak marah. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau…" Tangis Sakura semakin kencang, membuat Sasuke kelabakan menenangkan gadis itu. "Seandainya kau tidak terlalu bodoh, aku tidak akan menangis seperti ini!"

"Sakura…"

"Hiks… Aku benci kau! Jangan pernah muncul di depanku lagi!"

Tatapan Sasuke berubah sendu. "Kau membenciku?"

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

Tangan besar Sasuke bergerak untuk mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sakura. "Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu."

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu sampai sakit rasanya, BODOH!"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Matanya menatap Sakura tidak percaya. "A-apa…?"

"Kalau saja…" Dihapusnya air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya dengan punggung tangan kecilnya. "Seandainya saja kau tidak sebodoh ini dan kau bilang padaku dari dulu, aku tidak akan sesakit ini!"

Tatapan mata Sasuke perlahan melembut. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar. "Maaf ya…"

"Hiks…" Tangis Sakura lagi-lagi pecah, kali ini di dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke. "Kau bodoh…"

"Ya, aku bodoh." Sasuke mengetatkan pelukannya sembari mengusap-usap punggung Sakura. "Tapi tidak akan kuulangi lagi kebodohanku."

"Kau akan menyesal kalau kau berbuat bodoh lagi padaku!"

"Tidak, _Hime_…"

Senja itu berakhir dengan bahagia. Seolah-olah beban di bahu Sasuke terangkat, hatinya terasa ringan dan plong. Pelukannya semakin menguat. Dalam dekapannya, gadis yang sangat disayanginya tengah melepaskan semua lelah dan sakitnya. Kalau untuk mendapatkan maaf Sakura, ia harus seperti ini, ia rela!

.

…_ten_

_Oh there you are!_

.

[ ]


End file.
